cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grief Guild
=PAC Flag= I've placed this article under review with the PAC template. Please discuss this page, below, to determine its fate. This page may face deletion. Please remember to sign ("~~~~") all posts. Discussion will close June 3rd. --TarrVetus 20:57, 27 May 2008 (UTC) O.k. with Deletion When I first noted this Wiki, I thought it would be a resource for players of Cimmeria rather than a collection of RP stories. I mis-understood the point of the Wiki and therefore created this page. If it is deemed that the page needs to be deleted, I will not argue Mem0ri 23:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :You were absolutely right in your first assumption--this wiki is a resource for the players of Cimmeria, but a roleplay resource. How does this page relate to roleplayers? --TarrVetus 11:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) How Page Relates to Role-Players... The Grief Guild page is intended to be a resource for role-players in pointing out those elements of the server that are neither friendly to the role-play environment or conducive to a healthy server. It's purpose is not to point out 'evil' guilds (note that there are many evil guilds not listed and note the requirements for listing), but rather to point out those guilds that are against a role-play environment and in Cimmeria only to grief those who would like to role-play. It is a resource for self-policing. A server-wide KOS-list for persons interested in maintaining RP integrity on the server. It is also recognized that making such a list is a very sensitive thing, thus the very, very stringent restrictions on who may be listed. You'll note the only two guilds listed have open and blatant remarks against role-playing and toward griefing stated by their own mouths (with links from the Wiki page to the original source). Mem0ri 15:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Previously Discussed While I can understand the difference between here and in-game, there was a recent summit meeting where this was brought up and it was rejected. I don't see how this is an actual roleplaying resource. I can understand the idea of self policing, but these guilds have mentioned that they don't intend to use exploitive tactics in the first place, and can be a source of roleplaying whether they participate or not. Freyar 03:29, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Regardless, I still can see this being abused and classified as harassment which is against the terms for pages written. Freyar 03:32, 4 June 2008 (UTC) As mentioned, o.k. with deletion... Though I was not part of this 'summit', I have mentioned already that I am o.k. with deletion of this page. If other players do not wish a listed resource of those guilds who, by their own mouths, have stated a desire to be in Cimmeria for the purpose of ruining the role-play of others, we do not need to have one. I have noticed that many guilds have created their own lists of who they belief are grief guilds and who they do not and that none of the lists publicly available list evidence in any way, shape, or form. It seems that this list, while more stringent and accurate, is irrelevant based on the lists each guild wishes to have on their own. As for harassment, I am sure that anything anyone does can be classified as harassment by a good lawyer. The intent of this page was just to provide evidence, as stated by the guilds themselves, of guilds who are anti-role-play and/or pro-grief. Note also that there is no mention that they must be 'exploiters' or other such--simply that they are guilds on a role-play server who are here to bother/hinder/grief role-players as a stated purpose. Anyway...delete the page. No one views it, it is hidden in an impossible to find location on the wiki, and everyone has their own lists of who they speculate are griefers anyway :-) :Care to sign next time? :P Freyar 21:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, as the Hyborian-Accord now has pages on this wikia this page DOES have a place to belong to and is a valid source of information for those RP guilds who wish to know who the OOC greifers and gankers are. It cannot be considered slander by any authorities and its not harassment as nothing negative is being repeatedly said or done to them as a person. It is merely a listing of their actions. If they dont want those actions listed, they can refrain from doing them. :This content was ruled in the discussion as not being conducive to a positive atmosphere on the wiki, as it is under heavy controversy and is therefore not information as much as debate. It is the stance of this wiki that content that is related to fights, such as hostile forum threads, is destructive to the mission of the site and strictly violate the wikis' mission of neutral information hosting. Out of character information is handled on a case-by-case basis, as it is generally not included in the intended use of this wiki, and articles such as those discussing which groups are grief guilds does not fit into the intended or healthy use of this site. This wiki is to be used for player-created content, such as characters, guilds, stories, art, and the related and created lore for those subjects. Please, use the official forums for handling out of character issues. We are always happy to help users on the wiki, but we cannot ethically support conflicts that generate negativity or break neutrality. --TarrVetus 17:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I would suggest to prevent future problems with this merely allowing different pages and categories to link to this page. Have this page contain a note saying you wont endorse a listing of griefing guilds on the wikia site and the reasons for it. But that each guilds or group may have their own list or definition of grief guilds. This will not only allow guilds and groups to link back to their own informational pages should someone come to the wikia searching for this information specifically, but will prevent anyone from posting specifics of guilds or griefing by their definition on this page. Liana 17:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Any group or guild is welcome to have their own list, but this is not the place to put it. The wiki is intended for player created lore and other such creative works. It is, very simply, not the place for OOC lists of who doesn't like who unless it is in the sense of an IC rivalry or war.--MaeHaftahurcha 18:17, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::If there is a list of lists, that is condoning the lists and leading to the same ethical issue. --TarrVetus 18:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hyborian Accord - What they really are. While you have locked this thread and deleted the content I am still concerned with Liana hyperlinking and attacking Six Feet Under as a griefing guild. Hyborian accord is by it's own means a voluntary group that wishes to dictate to the rest of the server and the wiki community who is and who is not an rp guild. Contained within the hyborian accord page are hot links to their forums where they continue with the same content posted here. http://cimmeria-aoc.wikia.com/wiki/Hyborian_Accord Hyborian Accord has there own forums and if people choose to take a look at them that is there own business but they are by no means a Resource that deserves to be on a Wiki.-Kaili :My note on the grief guild page may have been unclear regarding this, but I have clarified it. I want this to be very clear, if this is pursued on the server wiki any further, from either side, I will consider it harassment and start handing out bans. I don't want to have to chase an edit war. To be clear, this does go for both sides. Those posting negative, OOC material will find themselves on the wrong end of the ban hammer, but so will non-admins found to be deleting information posted by others. I don't mind if this is pursued as a discussion on the talk pages, though I believe it belongs on the forums, however it violates the wiki policies (which can be found on the main page) when it moves into articles. Those considering posting this information should keep those policies in mind, and, should it be posted anyway, please trust that an admin will both remove it and deal with the source. If you feel something is going unnoticed, feel free to put in a problem report. --MaeHaftahurcha 20:42, 13 June 2008 (UTC)